


Liquor and Lust

by dallystrings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (speeder), Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hux wears a pink bikini and heels, Hux's Hips Don't Lie, Jealous Kylo Ren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallystrings/pseuds/dallystrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And just what is more distracting than violence,” Hux snorted, finishing off his drink. Kylo stared at him peculiarly. Hux didn’t like it.</p><p>“Lust,” he answered finally, and Hux nearly choked on his whiskey. </p><p>or; Hux didn't know how much he loved to dance on stage until Kylo convinced him to do it for the sake of a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> (for reference, the song I was picturing Hux dancing to is Partition by Beyonce)

Hux adjusted the lapel of his coat, smoothing out the wrinkles from the ride. Kylo slipped out behind him, a hand moving to Hux’s waist to steady himself as he rose. Hux smacked his hand away, stepping forward to increase the distance between them.

“This is for intel only. Nothing else,” Hux reminded him, checking the buttons to his jacket one last time. It was missing the shoulder pads that he liked, but the night was about blending in. 

“Leave it to General Ginger to waste a perfectly good party,” Kylo murmured, one of his dark waves falling into his eyes. 

“I told you not to call me that, Ren,” Hux muttered, scoping out the entrance to the venue. 

It was a fairly large party, invite only, the best of the Republic’s senators lined up to shmooze their way to reelection. Hux found the entire thing disgusting, but he had expressed his opinion more than enough in the speeder ride over.

“Jenny,” Kylo whistled, fingers snapping to point to the door, “This way,”

Hux rolled his eyes at the nickname, but followed him nonetheless. Kylo smirked when he didn’t bother to reprimand him, and Hux simply couldn’t have that.

Sticking a leg out, he feigned surprise when Kylo stumbled over his foot and went flying forward. In the last second, Hux reached out to grab him by the back of his shirt so he didn’t hit the ground.

Kylo seethed to the touch, but made a show of touching everywhere he could reach as he thanked Hux. So it was going to be one of those nights, he thought, one where the two of them spent the majority of their time getting under the other’s skin. Fine. The party was bound to be boring anyways.

“Call me Jenny again, and I won’t catch you,” Hux whispered in Kylo’s ear, slipping an arm around his waist. 

“Jenny General,” Kylo snickered, receiving a sharp pinch at the back of his neck.

Kylo swatted his hand away, face red and flustered. This is why he wore a mask the majority of the time, Hux decided. 

“It’s not even clever,” Hux muttered, mostly to himself as he was sure Kylo had long since stopped paying attention to him.

Kylo yanked himself away, moving across the room to assess the crowd. Hux only hoped that it was worth traveling half the galaxy undercover with the man he hated the most in the world. 

When Kylo returned, he simply shrugged. Hux could have screamed then and there. Seemingly picking up on the harsh attitude, Kylo swiped a drink from the nearest man passing with a tray and held it out to Hux.

“You’re not serious,” Hux scoffed, staring blankly at the whiskey in the glass.

“No,” Kylo smirked, “I’m Kylo Ren,”

“Quiet,” Hux hissed, crowding against the other man and looking around them quickly. Kylo only looked amused and took a sip of the drink Hux had refused to accept. 

“You worry too much,” he noted casually.

“You don’t worry enough,” Hux spat, “That’s why you need an entire squadron just to complete simple missions. And even then you barely have a stellar success rate,”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, and Hux watched the deep flush spread across his face once more. It was impossible for him to control his expressions, and Hux found it laughable just how worked up he could get from a few words.

“Please,” Kylo gritted, “Tell me my other weaknesses,”

“Only since you asked so politely,” Hux mocked, “You’re careless. Irritating. Rude with a complete lack of social skills. There is no method to your decisions, just blind rage. You let your personal issues come before professional work. The only reason you’re not dead in a ditch is because of those stupid powers,”

Kylo suddenly seemed to tower over Hux, and he wondered where those extra few inches between them had been hiding all this time. Still, he did not cower. Hux simply reached out to pluck the glass from Kylo’s hands and finish its contents.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux warned, “Wouldn’t want to blow your cover,” 

“I could kill you,” Ren seethed, and Hux stood unaffected.

“Anyone here could kill me with enough planning,” Hux noted, “But you? No, you’d make a mistake. Slip up somewhere along the way because you can’t control the childlike angst that dictates your entire life,”

Kylo looked like he might erupt at any moment, the flush having spread well below his cheeks to his chest. Due to the openness of his tunic, Hux was able to see a fair deal of it. He didn’t let his eyes linger for long. 

“You have no idea what is going on within me,” Kylo retorted.

“Childlike angst,” Hux repeated with a smirk.

“You refuse to even give me a chance,” Kylo pointed out, “How are we to complete the mission if you refuse to level with me?” 

Something about his demeanor seemed calmer at the words, like he was trying to prove to Hux that he could control himself. Hux didn’t buy it for a second, but decided to humor him nonetheless. 

“There’s no one of true importance here,” Hux shrugged, “You said so yourself,” 

“Which makes it an even bigger challenge,” Kylo noted, “There’s information hidden within these politicians, we just have to know how to find it,”

“Your little mind tricks?” Hux asked with a scoff, “Is that not why you were asked to accompany me?”

Kylo sighed like Hux was missing something bigger, and Hux narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like to be left out of the loop, especially when Kylo was in it. It was like giving a child the key to the speeder instead of the parent. 

“How do you think my little mind tricks work?” Kylo rolled his eyes, “I can’t just scan an entire crowd and absorb exactly what we’re looking for,” 

“Shame,” Hux tutted, snatching another drink off of a passing tray to raise it to his lips, “What use are you then, exactly?” 

Kylo watched him with an impatient gaze, like he was explaining something to a child. Hux understood the aggravation, it was how he felt more often than not when trying to co-command The Finalizer with Ren. 

“When I sift through memories, I have to be careful. It’s likely that they will feel me-” Kylo started, and Hux scoffed.

“Feel you? In their head? How well do you expect that to bode over, Ren-” he started, and Kylo waved his hand to signal him to stop talking. 

“This is the perfect setting for it, Hux,” Kylo exclaimed, “Intoxication make the mind louder, easier to infiltrate. There’s plenty of that happening,”

It clicked for Hux after a moment, and he nodded slowly. Kylo looked pleased that he wasn’t interjecting again, and stumbled over his words as he attempted to explain the rest of his plan. Apparently, he hadn’t expected to make it so far.

“We do need a distraction though,” Kylo admitted finally.

“A distraction,” Hux repeated, curiously. 

“It’s further insurance that they won’t notice me rifling through everything,” he explained quickly. Hux wondered why he was giving him that look.

“So,” he crinkled his nose, “What did you have in mind? A fight?”

Of course, Hux wasn’t looking to pick a fight that night, but he would do it for the sake of intel. Despite looking lithe, he could handle himself in hand to hand combat. Even after his training at The Academy ceased, he continued his training. 

“Not exactly,” Kylo shook his head, “It’s too quick. I’m going to need something… longer. Something more grabbing than a few seconds of fists flying. More distracting,” 

“And just what is more distracting than violence,” Hux snorted, finishing off his drink. Kylo stared at him peculiarly. Hux didn’t like it.

“Lust,” he answered finally, and Hux nearly choked on his whiskey. 

“You wouldn’t dare ask me-” Hux seethed, and Kylo raised his hands to wave away the thought. 

“Of course not,” he scoffed, “I’m no barbarian,” 

Hux settled at that, though not by much. The way that Kylo was looking at him when he said it, there was some involvement he was planned to have. Hux knew it. 

“Could you use another drink?” Kylo asked, replacing the empty glass in Hux’s hands with something that looked far stronger than his previous drinks.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Hux whispered, his voice edging on angry once more. Kylo seemed to notice he was walking a fine line.

“Well, alcohol does make the body and mind looser-” Kylo started, and Hux could have slapped him.

“Looser?” he snarled.

“I’m not asking you to have intercourse with anyone,” Kylo huffed. 

“Well thank the maker for that,” Hux threw his hands into the air, but brought the glass to his lips anyways. Kylo looked pleased. 

“Do you trust me?” Kylo asked suddenly. 

“Never,” Hux responded immediately. 

Kylo looked almost hurt at the answer, looking down at his shoes for a moment. In his distraction, Hux drank him in. It was a wonder what a few drinks did for Kylo, with his hulking build and dark hair he resembled someone faintly attractive to Hux. 

Or perhaps, severely attractive. Though, he never would admit it to himself when sober. Hux made sure to keep his eyes peeled away at all times, so that he would not soften to Kylo’s features. 

“Fine,” Hux groaned finally, “I’ll trust you for tonight. Sound good?” 

Kylo responded to this immediately, something devilish lighting up in his eyes. Hux began to regret his words, but before he could take them back Kylo was ushering another drink into his hands.

“I prefer not to drink on the job,” Hux objected.

“Too late,” Kylo noted, and with a shrug Hux finished the rest of the drink.

“Plan,” he ordered, “Now,” 

Kylo nodded, looking around the two of them to see who was surrounding. It was mainly staff, with the rest of the guests having congregated in a sitting area. It was the perfect place for Kylo to skim their thoughts. 

“You’re the distraction,” Kylo informed him, and Hux snorted.

“I figured,” he waved a hand to speed up the process.

“You practice yoga, correct?” Kylo asked, though something in his eyes told Hux he already knew the answer.

“I do,” he confirmed slowly, “How do you-”

“So you’re flexible,” Kylo carried on, and for the first time Hux felt a hint of redness tinging his cheeks. 

“Considerably,” Hux cleared his throat. 

Kylo looked overjoyed, and seemed to be running schematics within his head. Hux didn’t like that the words were not shared with him, and he reached out to shove at Kylo’s shoulder. 

“How are your dance moves?” he asked quickly.

“Excuse me?” Hux’s eyebrow shot up.

“Dancing,” Kylo reiterated, “You know, swishing your hips and-”

“I am well aware of what dancing is,” Hux scoffed, looking around him almost embarrassed that someone may be listening. 

“Yes, but can you do it well?” Kylo insisted, and the almost pleading look he shot in Hux’s direction had him resigning with a sigh.

“What kind of dancing are we talking about?” 

-

Hux stared at himself in the dimly lit mirror of a back room. Of course, this was the only outfit he would fit into. Of course, he was just drunk enough to agree to this ridiculous plan. 

Kylo had, somehow, managed to convince the staff that Hux was scheduled entertainment. More mind tricks, he assumed. And now, he was standing in some sort of slave bikini, that reminded him of the Outer Rim.

And it was pink, he noted. A pastel pink with traces of glitter. Paired with five inch heels that ran straps up his calves. How was anyone meant to dance in this, he wondered absentmindedly. 

Hux had never wanted to die more than he did in that moment. The General of the First Order, one of the most ferocious men in the galaxy, dressed in this. And yet… Hux noted that he didn’t look so bad. 

“Kylo Ren,” Hux seethed, turning to examine the curve of his back in the outfit, “You’d better get some useful kriffing information,” 

With a wave of his hand, Hux cued the start of whatever music Kylo spent the last few minutes picking out. He only hoped that it was something he could actually move to, but the night was about trusting Kylo. And so that is what he would do. 

When the music did start, Hux’s steps stuttered. The beat was almost sinful, something straight out of a pornographic holovid. Lust, he remembered Kylo saying, was the ultimate distractor. Well then, Hux would be lustful. 

Knocking back a final shot of hard liquor, Hux shook out his hair and stepped from behind the curtain. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered an introduction, though he couldn’t have recalled the words if he tried.

“Just do some yoga moves,” Kylo had shrugged when Hux asked him what sort of dancing he would be performing, “Something slow and steady,”

Hux stepped out further, the heavy spotlight gleaming across his pale skin. The red of his hair shone, and he ran a slow hand through it as he crossed the stage. Already he heard a wolf whistle from somewhere in the audience, and held up a scolding finger.

That certainly got a rise from the crowd, and Hux listened as the low murmur spread like a wave. It must have been a surprise, he realized, as there was no scheduled performer. 

Yoga moves. Hux could do that. Start with some stretches, go from there. Hux lifted his arms over his head, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. His body was elongated in the pose, eliciting another impressed sound from the crowd. 

Hux pulled his left leg up behind him, touching the tip of the heel to his head. The cloth of the bikini had caught on his thigh, and slowly slipped down to its previous position. Hux sucked in a breath at the feeling of the silk against his skin.

When the crowd cheered this time, Hux felt a surge of adrenaline. This was invigorating, he realized. Being watched in such a bare manner, as his body twisted into shapes that took years to discover. 

And then the dancing began. Hux’s hips cocked from side to side, the jewelry of the bikini reflecting the harsh light as he moved. His arms rose once more, held over his head briefly. 

His hands moved across his bare abdomen, fingertips tracing the flushed skin like they may cool it down. Instead, Hux felt himself heating up further. His lips parted, letting out a content sigh before they resembled something of a pout. 

Hux swiveled his hips to the beat of the music, turning slowly as he moved. By the time he had moved in a full circle, the atmosphere of the room was entirely different. He could feel it: the lust. Politicians, beings he was sent to crush, wanted him without knowing any better.

It was enough to drive Hux over the edge. Conveniently, a chaise was waiting just behind him. Hux smiled fiendishly, dragging his fingers over the velvety fabric as he looked into the crowd. 

Kylo was nowhere to be found, some part of him realized. But Hux, the master of worrying and planning, let the thought go. Kylo was taking care of him that night, not the other way around.

Following a particularly excited shout, Hux lifted a leg to perch on the chaise. He lunged forward, cheek resting on his knee as his leg bent forward. The way his back curved almost ached, but he reveled in it. 

Hux’s other leg was brought up, and he perched on his knees to turn and face the crowd. Shaking out his hair once more, he let the longer strands fall into his face. Slowly, he leaned backwards so that his head rested against the cushion.

One hand moved slowly down his chest, fingers flitting along the ill fitting costume. They continued down further, and Hux grinned as he felt the anticipation of the room increase. It was unnerving to be on display for everyone. Hux never wanted it to end. 

Before Hux could move his hand any further, the light went out. The music stopped just as abruptly, leaving him in complete darkness as well as confusion. Excited murmurs from the crowd rose, and Hux sat up as he awaited something else to happen.

Suddenly, there was a large hand gripping his arm and tugging him away. Hux opened his mouth to cry out, until he made out the spilling waves of hair through the darkness. He let Kylo pull him from the chaise and back behind the curtain to the dimly lit room.

“Did you get anything?” Hux asked, breathless as he leaned against the wall.

The fabric of the outfit brushed against his thighs, sending a shiver up his spine as he swept it out of the way. Kylo was staring at him darkly, and for a moment Hux worried that he had walked straight into a trap set by the other man.

“They all wanted to fuck you,” Kylo whispered, voice low and laced with anger. 

“Mission accomplished then, no?” Hux smirked, swishing his hips once more, “Any worthy intel?”

But Kylo didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, he was crowding his way into Hux’s space, seemingly taking up every inch of the already small room. Hux’s breath hitched as he was pressed up against the wall, staring at Kylo down through his eyelashes.

“You liked it,” Kylo breathed, hot against Hux’s neck.

“I did what I had to do for the mission,” Hux shot back.

“No,” Kylo smirked, “You would’ve stayed out there forever if I hadn’t come. You wanted them to watch you fall apart. How far would you have gone, Hux?” 

Hux scoffed, hands coming up to brace against Kylo’s chest. He didn’t press closer, but didn’t step back either. Hux felt dizzy, like his knees would give out at the slightest press. 

“How dare you speak to me so crudely,” Hux spat, balling Kylo’s shirt with his fists. 

“Don’t you love it,” Kylo grinned, head ducking down so his lips ghosted over Hux’s throat, “I bet you’d let me fuck you on that chaise for everyone to watch,”

That should have been the last straw for Hux, he knew that, but for some reason it had him melting further into Kylo’s touch. His head fell forward, resting against the other man’s shoulder as he let out a shuddering breath. 

“Look who’s got you coming undone,” Kylo murmured, “And I haven’t even touched you yet,” 

“Well get on with it then,” Hux commanded, voice breaking slightly as he tried to pick himself up. 

That was the only encouragement Kylo needed before he was swooping in, pressing his lips to Hux’s with such force that they would surely bruise by morning. Hux moaned into it, his body sagging slightly before Kylo’s arms wrapped tightly around him. 

Suddenly, Hux was picked up by the strong arms. Hux was not one to enjoy man-handling, but it struck something in him. He wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist immediately, grinding closer to him for some relief of friction.

Kylo stuttered at that, his hips snapping forward without thought. He pulled back to rest his forehead against Hux’s, breathing heavily. Somewhere outside, a room of people were most likely awaiting the return of their dancer. 

A fiendish grin spread across Kylo’s face. Hux stared at him impatiently, grabbing at the collar of his shirt to send him back into action. When he didn’t move, Hux moved to start nipping at his neck. 

Kylo’s hands tightened on his ass, drawing him impossibly closer. Hux bit down particularly hard, eliciting a low groan from the other man. Before he could continue, he was being set down.

“What-” he looked up, expression caught between irritated and confused.

“Go back out there,” Kylo murmured, “Dance for them like this,” 

Hux opened his mouth to argue, to assure Kylo that if he was to go back out there he most certainly would not go through with whatever this was, but Kylo carefully turned him to look into the mirror.

And oh, Hux’s feet could barely carry him quick enough to the stage. By the time he arrived, that sultry beat was going once more and the roar of the crowd was almost enough to have him collapsing.

To anyone watching, it was clear what Hux had been up to backstage. His hair was a jostled mess, his neck littered with angry red marks that would blossom into bruises soon enough, his lips so puffy and red they were almost sore.

Hux splayed himself on the chaise immediately, lifting a leg straight up into the air. He brought it carefully back, so that it touched the cushion beside his head. The feeling of the silk against his burning skin had his breath hitching, and his hips ground into the air without his say so.

It was filthy, something in the back of his mind told him. The General of the First Order on display for anyone to see. Falling apart at the seams thanks to his co-commander. And yet, Hux allowed himself the pleasure. 

Again, his hand ghosted down the front of his chest. But this time, he didn’t force himself to stop at his naval. His fingertips danced over the front of the bikini, tracing the outline of his cock and Hux’s back arched as he let out a sinful moan.

The lights cut. The music was shut off. Before Hux could get a breath in, arms were scooping him off of the chaise lounge and dragging him away. The angry sounds of the crowd were static in the back of his head as he wiggled in Kylo’s arms, securing his legs around his waist once more.

“You should’ve fucked me on the stage,” Hux whispered.

Kylo let out a low groan, moving quickly through the back halls of the venue in some attempt to find the exit. Hux continued to whisper dirty things in his ear, bouncing as Kylo carried him around.

“Kylo,” Hux groaned, the cool air of the night hitting him as they stepped outside, “Kylo, please,”

Kylo shushed him, using one hand to smooth back his hair and Hux could have died at the thought of the man being strong enough to hold him up with a single hand. It was too much in the moment.

“Our ride is over here,” Kylo murmured. 

Hux had seen Kylo move quickly, of course. He had watched him in battle. He had seen his various tantrums. Yet, he had never seen him move the way he did in an attempt to get to their speeder. 

The door opened without a hand on it, and Hux briefly thanked the maker for the Force. Hux was set in the back, with a deep kiss to quell his whining before it arose. Kylo climbed in behind him, and Hux was more than thankful for the spacious area in the back.

“We’re not staying far from here,” Kylo assured him, “The ride should be nothing,” 

As if on cue, the speeder lurched forward. Glancing up, Hux was thankful that their driver had no knowledge of who they were. His cover instilled him with enough confidence to grab at the buttons of Kylo’s pants.

“Hux,” Kylo rasped, “Hux, we’re in a speeder,” 

“Now,” Hux demanded, “I want you now,” 

“Maker,” Kylo swallowed thickly, and Hux pushed himself up to bite the Adam’s apple bobbing along his throat, “The driver-”

Hux’s hand reached up to jab the button that sent a divider flying up between the front of the speeder and the back. With a smirk, he looked at Kylo expectantly. When the other man stayed frozen, Hux flipped their position.

Kylo opened his mouth, but the words he was trying to get out stuck in his throat as Hux slid off of his lap and onto the floor. Waiting on his knees, he shot Kylo an inquisitive look, only to be met with enthusiastic nodding. 

That was the only encouragement that Hux needed before his fingers were tearing at the fasteners of Kylo’s pants. The man’s cock sprang free, and Hux nearly drooled at the sight of it. 

“I’m going to take you until I choke,” Hux vowed, and Kylo’s knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the seat. 

Hux eagerly went to fulfilling his promise, his lips wrapping around Kylo’s cock as soon as the words left his mouth. The first time it hit the back of his throat, tears sprang up at the corners of his eyes.

Kylo’s hand wrapped in his hair, tugging it back to keep it from falling in his eyes. Hux sucked a deep breath through his nose, trying to fill his lungs with as much air as possible before he really set to work.

Then he was bobbing up and down, his tongue lying flat against the thick vein of Kylo’s cock when he pulled back. Hux alternated between taking as much of Kylo in his mouth as he could and offering kitten licks against the slit of his dick.

Kylo was having trouble breathing above him, trying not to draw too much attention to what was happening in the back of the speeder. They couldn’t have had much time until they arrived where they were staying. Hux would make the time count. 

Hux picked up the pace, moving his tongue until it ached against Kylo’s cock. When Kylo hit the back of his throat, he cried out Hux’s name and yanked on his hair. Hux clung to the sounds, letting Kylo slide deeper and deeper into his throat until he felt like he might pass out from a lack of air. 

Hux’s vision blurred slightly, and felt the speeder stop. He registered his name being called vaguely, and pulled off of Kylo achingly slow. Kylo’s head tilted back, hitting the seat with a thud. 

Hux set to work tucking Kylo away, as well as cleaning up the minor mess they had made with a few towelettes complimentary with the ride. Kylo’s breath came quick, and he reached out to run a hand through Hux’s hair as he slipped out the speeder door.

“Pay the driver,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s ear, “Then come fuck me until I scream,” 

Kylo scrambled out of the seat, searching his pockets for the correct amount of credits to pay the man. Hux walked ahead, noticing how secluded the hostel they were staying at was. It was perfect. 

Before he could think too much into it, Kylo’s mouth was back at his neck. Hux staggered forward, feeling suddenly incredibly unbalanced in his heels. Kylo scooped him up without another word, steering the two of them to their room.

Hux was thrown onto the bed when they burst in, and before he could yell at him to be more careful Kylo was kneeling by his feet. He undid the dramatic laces of the shoes, slipping them off of Hux’s aching feet. 

“I’ll fuck you in them some other time,” Kylo promised, and Hux nodded eagerly. 

And then there were hands everywhere. Kylo was all over him, blunt fingernails dragging along the curve of his hips and the burning skin of his thighs. Teeth nipped at his collarbone, his earlobe, his neck, his chest, Hux couldn’t breathe. 

“Fuck,” Kylo grunted, and Hux looked up confusedly at the frustration, “Lube-” he began to explain, but Hux cut him off.

“I have Corellian massage oil in my bag,” Hux corrected him, hand lazily pointing across the room to where his things sat, “It helps with my sore muscles,” 

Kylo looked, for a moment, fond. The feeling quickly passed before Hux could think too much into it, and he was left alone as Kylo dove across the room to rifle through the bag to find it. 

Within thirty seconds, he was back on him. Hux sighed contently, lifting his hips up slightly to move against Kylo. Kylo gasped out, nearly dropping the jar of oil on the ground before Hux let his hips drop once more.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Kylo rasped.

“Earlier you tried to convince me of the opposite,” Hux smirked.

“Is this your plan then?” Kylo mused, slicking up a finger with the oil.

“Mmm,” Hux nodded, breath hitching as Kylo slipped the first finger into him, “You’ll be dead by morning,” 

“As long as I get to fuck you beforehand, I’m not complaining,” Kylo smirked.

Before Hux could offer another snarky reply, a second finger was added and he lost the ability to breathe momentarily. When it came back, he was gasping for breath and grinding his hips down against Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo spent his time scissoring him open, leaving languid open mouthed kisses along his burning skin as he did so. All it took was a particular crook of his fingers, and Hux was sobbing out Kylo’s name like a prayer. 

“Fuck me,” Hux begged, “I need you inside of me, Kylo, I need you to make me scream until my throat is raw. I want you, please fuck me, please,” 

Kylo let out something that resembled a growl as he worked in a third finger, fucking into Hux quickly. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck to keep him in position, and lifted his legs quickly to give him more access.

“So good for me,” Kylo murmured, pulling his fingers out much to Hux’s dismay, “Love to hear you beg,”

“Please, Kylo,” Hux whimpered, “Fuck me until I can’t walk, mark me up, let everyone know who made me feel so, oh,” 

Hux’s voice broke as Kylo slid into him, and his eyes screwed shut. For a moment, he held his breath. It was almost too much, and then the pain turned to pleasure and Hux let out every pent up noise all at once.

Kylo found a steady rhythm, fucking into Hux as deep as he could. Despite the slower pace, Hux found it hard to catch his breath. His legs rested on Kylo’s shoulders, and it was all over after that.

“Kylo,” Hux moaned, “You’re so good, oh there, yes, there. I wish we had done this on the chaise at that party, I wish the whole room could have seen what you, oh, what you’re doing to me,”

Kylo’s hips snapped against him faster, his hands moving to yank at Hux’s hair in a way that had him reeling. In one swift motion, Hux managed to flip the two of them over so that he was seated on top.

Kylo’s mouth opened to protest, but when Hux dropped down onto him he let out a choked moan. Hux beamed from his spot, bracing himself on his knees to start bouncing up and down on Kylo’s cock.

“Think of all the places you could fuck me, Kylo,” Hux whispered against his ear, “The bridge of The Finalizer late at night when no one is around, only you and I would know what we had done,”

Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’s hips, doing his best to meet the other man’s thrusts. With every word that spilled from Hux’s mouth, he struggled a little more. 

“The supply closets midday,” Hux murmured, “We’d have to be so quiet so that we wouldn’t be caught,”

Kylo groaned, nodding furiously. Hux saw the way the promise flashed behind his eyes, and it left a tight feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Kylo’s hand moved to grip his cock, pulling it in time with Hux’s bouncing. 

Hux whimpered against him, bending down to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he continued to move. A few twists of Ren’s wrist and he was coming across his chest with a cry, head tipping back.

Kylo’s hips stuttered as Hux tightened around him, and it was a thrust later that he was spilling into Hux. 

Hux braced himself against Kylo’s chest, his breathing ragged and uneven as he came down from the haze of his orgasm. He had just fucked Kylo Ren. While on an intel mission. Without having discovered if they actually procured that intel.

Hux opened his eyes to launch into some sort of reprimand, but when he saw Kylo splayed out beneath him he couldn’t find the words. He carefully lifted himself off, tumbling into the bed beside Kylo with a gasp of air.

“See what happens when you trust me?” Kylo hummed from his spot beside Hux, eyes fluttering closed. 

“I’m still going to kill you,” Hux promised, and Kylo’s barking laugh from beside him didn’t sound so irritating anymore.


End file.
